


What if...

by liollio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x15 logic, AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Closeted Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liollio/pseuds/liollio
Summary: After a tragic Situation Castiel is a human now. Living among humans is already hard enough but Dean is gone and he probably doesn’t remember him at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my nativ language, I‘m so sorry for any mistakes. Really hope it’s not that bad.

It’s been a week since Castiel lost Dean. Still not comfortable in his new human body. Tired of walking around, Castiel feels hopeless and starting walking slower and slower until he just stands still. The other people on the Sidewalk walking around him. He sights, looking around in despair. His stomach starts growling and with a soft touch on his belly Castiel walks into the next bar. A surge of hot air hits his ice-cold face. Its moderately visited, typical for a Thursday evening, mostly men. Some were sitting at the bar and some group of friends at the tables. Castiel perceives the sound of pool-balls hitting each other at the back. While walking to a free table in the middle of the bar, he takes off his trench coat. An over friendly young woman wants to take his order, but he just points at any dish of the menu. He didn’t care. He was tired of walking around with no aim. It seemed to be hopeless. He lost everything and for what? For something he felt for a short time. Maybe it was just a kneejerk reaction, but it felt so right at this moment. He takes out his wallet from the inside of his suit jacket. “Jimmy Novak”, reading this name next to a picture of his new vessel just feels weird. Slowly counting the money, which is left, Castiel frowns. For today he’ll be fine, but he needs to find a job when he wants to survive as a human. 

“C’mon Sammy!!”, a drunk voice echoing through the bar. Castiel just finished his meal and starts wondering „ Why does this Voice sounds so familiar?”. “No, Dean... please I don’t want to play anymore. I just lost 50 Dollar to my DRUNK brother.” “Sam…-Sammy. Just one last round. All or nothing.”. Castiel stares into the corner of the bar were two tall persons mildly arguing around the Pool table. He doesn’t notice that he’s standing.. “No dea-…”, the taller person with long hair got interrupted. “Hey you!”. It was him. He finally found Dean Winchester. “Do you want to play? You look like you want to play!”. Dean points directly to Castiel, who needs some seconds to realize this Situation. Without losing any eye contact Castiel goes directly to Sam and Dean. “So, you have a new friend and I can finally leave.. See ya Dean.”, Sam grabs his jacket and leaves the bar directly so Dean couldn’t hold him up. Castiel looks after Sam as he shrugs because of a loud noise next to him. Dean smashes 100 dollars on the table. “You’re in?”, Dean smirks to Castiel. Castiel grabs confused into his pocket and about 10 dollars in small coins shatter on the table. Dean burst into laughter. “You never played this game, huh?”, asks dean amusedly and helps picking up all coins. Castiel shakes his head. “But do you still want to play?”, Castiel doesn’t want to let him go, never again. “Sure!”, says Dean joyful and starts building up the game. Although Dean is totally Drunk, he’s still pretty good in pool and a good teacher for Castiel, who isn’t really a natural talent. But Castiel takes delight in this moment. Looking at Dean while he’s concentrated and smiling without even knowing. 

In the middle of the game, Dean got more drunk over the time, he staggers to Castiel, holds himself by grapping his Shoulder. “By the way, what’s your name mysterious stranger?”. Castiel looks into Dean emerald green eyes. “I’m Castiel. And you’re Dean, right? Heard your name back with your other friend.” “Yes, yes, yes…”, Dean slowly softening his grip and releases his hand from Castiels Shoulder. “That sounds so Biblical. Are your Parents religious?”. Dean looks at him like he wants to say sorry. Castiel suppresses a smile. “You could say so.” Looking, more like staring, into his eyes, Castiel remembers why he did all of that. He gave up everything for this human, and it was the right choice. Castiel feels a bond between them both and he hopes that Dean sees it the same way as he does. And now, since he found Dean, now he can finally be a part of his life. 

It’s 1 in the morning when they start leaving the bar. Castiel now understands the joy of this game and he even got a little bit better in it. But against Dean he has no chance. Castiel softly grabs Deans arm while he was searching for his keys. “Dean, you shouldn’t drive.”, Castiels soft voice sounds so loud at night. “I’ll walk you home.” “No, no, no, it’s fine...- “The Keys are falling on the ground. “Actually, uhm yeah. But you don’t need to accompany me.” Castiel nods and takes a step back from Dean. After Dean picked up his keys, he starts smiling at Castiel. “It was great, Cas. I’ll call you Cas. You’re different. Maybe we’ll see each other here again .”, Dean points the bar and turns left, tripping over a stone and almost fell. Castiel watches Dean. He knew he needs to do something. This can’t be it. After a long Week he finally found him and now he can’t just let him go. Not knowing when he’ll see him again. “Hey Dean!”, Castiel jogs over to him. “I need to go in the same direction. Is it okay when we walk that part together?” Castiel lies. He has no home, in the night he just walks around and hoping he finds something were he can stay overnight. They walk some streets together. There are moments they talked a little bit, but mostly both are silent. Castiel is fine with it. It’s not like the silence is uncomfortable, he just enjoys being next to him. He’s still worried about how he can keep that relationship. But in this Moment right now, he feels that profound bond and he knows Dean feels the same. 

They walk close together and sometimes their arms or even their hands may touch in the fraction of a second. “I need to go here right.”, says Dean nearly sober and stops. Castiel pauses directly in front of him. He wants to go with him so bad, but what he has learned in that one week was, that humans don’t like it when you get too close as a stranger. “I’ll just go in this direction.”, answers Castiel and point at the opposite direction. Dean frowns. “My house where I live is there. With a bed of course.” Castiel forced himself a smile and reached out with his hand to Dean, because this was the second thing he learned, people always shake hands when they want to say Goodbye. But Dean ignores Castiel gesture and drags him into a hug. It’s a blessing moment for Castiel. “I really do hope that we see each other again Cas.” Castiel smiles softly and relishes the moment.   
  
The Temperature drops this night under 32 Fahrenheit. Castiel twines his arms around himself while walking through the park. All those emotions, feelings, this whole being a human is new for Castiel. But spending the last four hours with Dean gave him hope and he really wants to keep fighting. Fighting for a better life.


End file.
